


we are legion

by lovemutt



Series: let's see how far we've come [3]
Category: Katyverse
Genre: Demons, Gen, slavery adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19653775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Legion was discovered deep in forgotten ruins, and for once the human race realizes what it's dealing with.





	we are legion

"This…" She said, stepping to the side, heels clacking against the tile. The hulking figure that had been so dark before was now in the light, and every breath in the room was stuttered for a moment before it was brought to a stop, silence filling every nook and cranny of the space. Taller than any man, the creature had two sets of horns like a jacob sheep, curling and cracked. Skin a gradient of purple to black, tails, scars-- it was monstrous, and you could spend hours staring and still find more things to stare at. 

"This is Legion." She said, voice sharp, cunning. "One of the first cruelties of the universe. The first show of how evil those we fight are." Her hand went to the creatures arm, almost like a mother holding her child. "Legion is angry. They want vengeance. Who shall give it to them?" 

"What is it?" Came the question, filled with disgust. 

"Legion is everything we need." 

"Is it a demon?" 

"Of sorts." The woman said, turning her face up to look at the beast. "Legion is pain, fear, an example of what we need to protect against. They are the strongest of Hell, trapped in a form together… All thousand of them." 

Small gasps, echoes of the number, 'Thousand? That thing has a thousand demons in it?!' came one particular cry. 

"It was a thousand, all prominent. Eventually, most were driven mad by the inability to have control and a voice, drowned out by the others yelling at every moment. Now the only conscious members of Legion are in the forties, and even that number has a prominent four." 

More questions, so many curious about the creature. 

"The most powerful soul seems to be Canie," Those in the room watched at Legion's eyes flashed red, the lips of the beast tugging up in a way barely noticeable, "A soul so old we can track mentions of her to the beginning of Abrahamic religion. She is the leader, per say, the one that controls decisions. Then there is Baal," The eyes go purple in an instant, and Legion's frame seems to get stiffer," who is the protector. He seems to control the body in most situations, but is easily influenced. He defends the vessel and everyone in it, and trust us… He is a fighter that cannot be beat." 

"And, of course, Abaddon," And suddenly the eyes were pink, the creatures frame relaxing in an instant, "Otherwise known as the secretary. She is intelligent, and seems to be the one in charge of speaking most of the time-- Canie calls socializing a 'damn waste of time'. Abaddon knows everything, even things you haven't ever told anyone, things that we don't have any living record of…" The woman paused when Legion let out a small huff, pink eyes turning to her. She quickly spoke again, deciding being on the bad side of someone so smart was the last thing she wanted, "And finally…" 

"There is Malphas." The eyes had a spark of yellow before they simply returned to red. Caine was in control. "Malphas is…Something. We don't know. He showed up once, when we had restrained Baal. He reached out to us, and the next thing we knew, Legion was free and at our throats. According to Abaddon, Malphas is something of a father figure to them all. The big guy. He stays hidden until all else fails. She told us that he is to Legion, 'what God is to angels'." 

Some of the men around the room gulped, but one sat forward. He stared bitterly at the woman, eyes darting between her and the beast. 

"Why should we trust it? A creature made of demons isn't exactly trustworthy, now is it? And the demons you said it's made of, Canie? Abaddon? I've heard stories, myths, and none of them are good. Why should we trust something like that?" 

There was a pause, no one in the room answering any questions. 

And then spoke a voice deep and scratchy, just the slightest hint of sophistication in it, "Why should you not?" It asked, and everyone turned to watch the demon speak, eyes pink as a flower, "What makes us the ones that cannot be trusted? You humans have lied, cheated, and stolen for centuries, all while trying to pin the blame on demons. Legion has no reason to lie, nor cheat, for we are weak without allies that are conscious." 

The room seemed to be won, though begrudgingly, and the creature's eyes flashed purple.


End file.
